


A Pirates Tale

by DatOneHomestucker



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Death, Down with the condense, Gen, Kids and trolls never played game, Revolution, Trolls are messed up, Vriska as pirate, different timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 02:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12496000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatOneHomestucker/pseuds/DatOneHomestucker
Summary: This is a timeline where the trolls and kids never played the game resulting in the condense staying alive and still causing chaos.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Homestuck](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/332200) by Andrew Hussie. 



The ship rocked left and right on the rocky and thundering seas of alternia. "Just another day." Vriska muttered to herself. It had been a while since everything had turned to utter chaos on the small planet. Havoc was everywhere, the imperial drones and battleships washing over Alternia thanks to the heiress or also known as the condense. She always had other people do her dirty work. This was everyday life for them. The blue blooded troll got out of her cabin and put on her pirate uniform, walking out of her cabin to her crew on deck. "Manage the sails, we will return to shores shortly." The imperial drones were everywhere, driving most people into hiding but not vriska. She would regularly try to help people along with her friend Equius, one of the only few people of your friendship group to survive. 

The ships position had to be changed many times as the condense had been starting to catch on, vriska blames Eridan for this. "Fucking seadweller." She said stubbornly. Eridan had gone to work for the condense, usually trying to track the cerulean blood down there has been many close calls but he has never succeeded. "Enough of this." Vriska walked over to the steering wheel for the ship and started to launch it, the wind howling as it hit the sails. A few moments later the boat started to move towards land, the only time that her and the crew would go there is for supplies and for helping the others with the rebellion. Vriska pulled out her phone and started to text Equius. "8e ready, I'm on my way." She never really used her phone anymore, with many of her contacts unresponsive. The pirate troll proceeded to click onto a certain trolls profile. 'Terezi.' She scrolled through some of her old chats with Terezi. 

H3Y SP1D3R BR3ATH.  
What is it now, Terezi? ::::/  
GU3SS WH0 1S G0NN4 B3C0M3 4 JUDG3?  
Someone other than you I suppose!  
H4 H4 V3RY FUNNY S3RK3T. 4NYW4Y, 1 4M GO1NG TO TH3 TR14LS R1GHT NOW. W1SH M3 LUCK.  
I 8id you aaaaaaaall the luck! :::;)

She never replied again. It was found out a few days later that the blind troll had been culled for her lack of eyesight. This had crushed vriska, so many of her friends had fell apart, the only people that she had left was Equius and Kanaya. The rest had either died or worked for the condense and in Gamzee's case became a subjugulator. Equius had lived in his hive building robots to protect low bloods from the condense and Gamzee, Kanaya went on to run a clothing store, living a happier life than the most of them. At this moment Vriska was snapped back to reality by a call from a member of her crew, they had reached land. Vriska gathered her dice and sword before calmly exiting the boat at a dock. "Guard the ship, I have business to attend too." And with that she turned away clutching her weapons tightly and walked further and further away from her boat, venturing on through the path of who knows what.

Vriska pushed on through a jagged forest, at times getting caught on the branches and brambles. "Finally." Vriska walked forward and shouted "Hey, Equius." She walked towards a buff troll, with long black hair and a snapped horn. "Ah, excellent." Said the troll. They walked onwards "Spot any drones lately? I've seen a few of them by the sea, the little pricks attempted to kill everyone on my ship." The strong troll nodded in agreement. "A few appear to be appearing around base, it appears that we may need to change our position as it is becoming too frequent."


	2. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan has been made, they will soon attack.

The two trolls reached a stone wall, right behind some bushes. "Made it." The spider troll walked over to a tree and pulled a branch, resulting in a hidden door opening on the wall. Inside, there appeared to be many low blood trolls most of them in destress or shaking with fright. A figure emerged from the shadows "Pawsome, you guys showed up fur real." An olive blood with short hair and cat ears stood at the door, her iron claws dripping with blood. "Let me guess, you went hunting again didn't you?" Said vriska. The cat troll rolled her eyes. "Well, what else were we supposed to eat? I'd rather have an animal over each other." Equius cleared his throat. "Shall we proceed with the plan?" He glanced at the bickering trolls from under his cracked glasses. "Indeed." Said vriska before turning to nepeta. "You gathered the information?" The olive blood nodded her head, smiling. 

"Yep! The condense's ship will be right over the brown blood estate right next to the cliffs. At that very moment we will be able to get inside as they will land for supplies. At that moment, we can sneak inside, grab eridan and sollux. Sollux will be in the control room since he powers the ship rendering the ship unable to move. Without any power they will need to stay grounded for a few days which means we can attack any time between them. They should be there in about half an hour." "Perfect." Said a rust blood emerging from the shadows. "Took you a while to join into the conversation." Said vriska crossing her arms. "What can I say? I like to take people by surprise. Anyways, I presume we will be going now." Said aradia with a flat tone. "Indeed, we must move immediately." Said the indigo blood. The three trolls looked at one another before the pirate troll spoke up. "Well, what are we waiting for? Move it!" And with that the four trolls headed back through the entrance of the base, shutting the door behind them.

They walked for what felt like hours before they reached the brown blood city. Fire surrounded the place with drones flying about everywhere, chasing trolls and picking up those trolls who had died. "Damn." Said vriska looking around gobsmacked. "I have an idea." Said nepeta gesturing the others to follow her. Vriska shrugged and followed nepeta behind a few hives that appeared to be deserted. "If we get caught, I can distract them." Said nepeta smiling at everyone. Aradia nodded, the four four trolls ran from house to house trying to avoid being seen by the drones who had destroyed the once lively city. At this very moment, they realised they weren't alone. "Look out!" Equius shouted looking behind them. A rather big drone had made its way behind the hives and was now charging at them. 

Vriska took her dice. "I've got this." She lunged herself into the air and threw her dice while trying to use the best of her luck. At this moment, fire erupted from underneath the drone, melting itself to the ground. Equius then lunged forward punching the robot in the face, sending it flying backwards into a hive and smashing into oblivion. "Nice work." Said aradia looking at the blue bloods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy so far! I'd appreciate it if you could leave some kudos or comments to show your like for the story so far! If you have any improvements please feel free to say! PS. This chapter is not finished, I will be adding the rest of the chapter on soon.

**Author's Note:**

> This is still a work in progress. I decided that if I get a few views and likes then I will continue, until the next update stay tuned!


End file.
